


Hot flamming cheeto hair

by Manyllines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Beta read we die like men, Sixty does some questinable life decisions, can't believe that there isn't a tag with just the three of them, connor and nines make fun of him (good heartedly), hank says one sentence, i tried making it funny, sixty has a pouty mouth so watch out for curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: Sixty paints his hair a questionable color, like humans do.Connor and Nines make fun of him, like siblings do.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Connor & Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Hot flamming cheeto hair

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic i try to explore very superficially some of my headcanons for the androids skin, cause the game makes it sound like it is an hologram of shorts, but then kara is able to cut it and was just ??????
> 
> This is extremly silly. I wrote this is two different days so it might be slighlty wonky.  
> Hope you like it.

“Hey Connor!”

Sixty hollers from the bathroom.

Connor hums in question, glancing briefly at the closed bathroom door and then back at the documentary he was watching.

“Are you dying?” he calls back.

Sixty snorts.

“No,” and then a little bit lower “, but I fucking wish.”

Connor rolls his eyes at the TV.

“Wanna know something really fucking cool?”

“Hm?”

“When you put hair dye over our weird android hair, you can’t change it back with that creepy hair changing program.”

Connor hums again focusing mostly on the documentary, well that is until his brain decides to actually catch up with what sixty said.

Firstly he’s confused by the, seemingly out of nowhere information then he replays what sixty said and frowns. ‘When you put hair dye.’

Hair dye???

Connor’s eyes go wide and he whips his head fast enough to almost give himself whiplash. Apparently, while Connor had his little brain rot moment, sixty had kept talking.

“And its way easier to paint if you use the white default! Who would've, fucking thought?!”

“...Sixty, what did you do?” Connor asks carefully, ready for the worst.

The worst he got.

In that moment the door of the bathroom, that has been closed for a good two hours (Connor you dumbass), swings open, and from inside comes sixty, posing dramatically at the doorway, looking otherwise normal except…

For his hair.

Which is Red.

“I am a hot, flaming, cheeto, Bitch!” announces sixty with pure delight in his voice.

“Sixty...what the fuck?” Connor whispers to himself, horrified and dumbfounded.

And, has if on cue, the front door opens and nines steps inside.

They both turn their heads to stare directly at the youngest brother, whom until now hasn’t either said a word or looked away from sixty.

Sixty smirks apprehensively at nines, probably waiting for some kind of crude commentary for him to start an argument, or praise (???).

Wrong brother for that.

Nines looks sixty straight in the eye, takes his shoes, without breaking eye contact and closes the door still not saying a word.

Both Connor and sixty follow nines with their heads and stare at him all the way to where he sits on the couch.

A beat passes.

Then another.

Both keep looking at Nines, who now has picked up a magazine and is currently looking through it.

From the corner of his eye Connor can see that sixty is getting annoyed (and pouty) he sighs and surprisingly is the first to break the silence.

“Sixty painted his hair…?”

Nines looks up from the magazine, stares at Connor, turns around and looks back casually at sixty.

“Oh?” he intoned “I didn’t notice.”

A gasp.

“You motherfucker!” Sixty huffs and puffs from where he’s standing.

“THIS!” He gestures his arms wildly around his head, while Connor and Nines watch in mild amusement, “this shit took me hours! HOURS!!”

“How fucking dare YOU!-”he hisses indignantly.

Connor tunes out sixty throwing a tantrum to look at nines

“Seriously” he mouths, face the epitome of ‘absolutely done with your shit already’.

Nines shrugs his shoulders, face impassive as ever.

Connor looks up at the ceiling and groans loudly.

They look back at sixty and, yup, he’ssssss still going.

Lord have mercy.

Connor rests his chin on his hand, over the top of the couch and stares a sixty’s, pondering what the fuck led him to paint his hair that hideous neon red.

(You see the color isn’t the WORST, it's just so bright that it hurts to stare at it continuously. Probably on purpose).

In the middle of rethinking all of his life decisions up until now (something that occurs way too many times around his siblings) an interesting thought pops.

“What do you think it’ll happen if you turn your skin off?” he blurts out, interrupting sixty hissy fit.

Sixty looks at him mildly offended and ready to start berating Connor for being interrupted when he actually thinks it through his face turns into something close to despair, borderline on horrified.

“Oh my god, do you think it’ll melt?!”

Nines tilts his head and hums to himself.

“Perhaps.”

Sixty stammers incoherently.

“What if it melts inside your cranium?” Connor asks partly curious but also loving seeing his brother go through the 5 stages of grief.

“Not helping!!” he whines.

“Yes, maybe your entire head will turn red with the dye” Nines chimes in.

“Oh god I’ll look like a dildo” he said under his breath.

The younger android looks at the scene in extreme amusement while Connor chokes with laughter.

“Hank said there is always a first time for everything.”

“I don’t think he meant turning into a fucking Popsicle!!”

“Only one way to find out.” Connor said after calming down from the giggle fit.

The two sitting on the couch look expectantly at sixty, one holding his curiosity better than the other. The latter looks back at them with a snarl that morphs into a grimace when he looks up at his hair. He’s quickly regretting all the hard work he put up on his hair.

“Look on the bright side.” Connor says casually “Maybe the dye will just--” he wiggled his fingers in a dripping motion-- “drip out of your head.”

“How is that better?” Sixty breathes out.

“It’ll be easier to clean” Nines provides, not being helpful at all.

“Just do it!”

Sixty looks between nines and Connor and when he’s met with only extreme curiosity, and a hint of exasperation, he stares up at the ceiling. Will it tell the answers he needs? Absolutely not, it’s a fucking celling. But at least it’s not staring at him!

He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. ‘You did this to yourself, dumbass’. Now or never he supposes.

He clenches his eyes and faces his brothers, turning off the program from the shoulders up.

A beat passes.

“Do I look like a dildo?”

“You look like an egg” Connor supplies.

Sixty scowls “Eat. Shit”

“Turn it back on”

‘Turn it back on’ sixty mouths, mocking mister bitch face, who's sitting with his prime star ass while he’s going through a very scary moment of his life! He’s going to get mentally scared and it’s all their fault (it’s not) He curses them mentally.

Without opening his eyes he turns the program back on.

“Oh” he hears Connor breathing out.

Oh

OH??

Why did he say it like that?!?

“OH?! What’s Oh? What the fuck do you mean OH?!

“It’s still red” Connor mumbles, sounding extremely disappointed.

“Oh thank fucks!” Sixty breaths in relief after opening his eyes and looking.

“That was very anticlimactic” Nines says drily.

He looks back down at the couch and his small quickly flatness to a scowl.

“Why the hell do you fuckers look so disappointed?”

“Because, I was actually hoping it would melt off!” Connor exclaims, with nines agreeing with his head.

“Y-you?! TRAITORS!” Sixty’s gasps, pointing at them. “I was here SUFFERING and you bitches--”

He’s interrupted once more by the sound of the door opening. The trio all swivel their heads to stare at a very confused, wide eyed hank, who’s staring directly at the root of all the afternoon drama.

“Hi hank” Connor greats

“...Sixty what the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from self: this fic was going to be called hair dye fumes___  
> Also also we're going to ignore that i was gone for, checks calendar, 3 months???
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Also, if you'd like to chat with me, i have a tumblr (same name as this account)


End file.
